On the Matter of Surnames
by Genie For Your Wish
Summary: It appeared a name change was in order. — ScottKira.


My first Scira fic. I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf.

* * *

"Are you sure Scott? You really don't mind?"

She still has her doubts, yet he is strangely adamant with his decision. When she had brought the conversation up, she didn't expect to be met with such opposition on his part. She had automatically assumed it was a no-brainer, but apparently not.

Scott shakes his head. "Of course not. It's why I proposed it, didn't I? Plus, Scott Yukimura has a certain ring to it," he finishes with a crooked grin as he lets the name roll off his tongue. She notices the giddiness it brings him, and finds she can't stop herself from beaming.

"Kira McCall also sounds nice," she points out, her smile only growing wider. They look at each other this time, the happiness radiating from the both of them. It has already been two months yet they still glow as if Scott only proposed yesterday. In fact, they had become just so insanely happy, that it was rare to see either one of them in a different mood after that. And their happiness had become so contagious that eventually, the rest of the pack became infected by their never ending joy.

He soon shrugs however. "True, but I still want to take on your name Kira."

She cocks her head to the side, eyes curious. "Why does this matter so much to you?" It's been bugging her the moment the conversation started.

Scott smiles slightly. "Because it's _your_ name," at her confusion he continues, "After hearing how your father took on your mother's name because she was the last surviving Yukimura, you could say I got inspired."

He takes one of her hands in his, gently playing with her fingers. "By taking on your name, we can survive it. Besides, there are plenty more McCalls out there, it's not like our family name is going to die out anytime soon."

Kira can't help the growing admiration she feels for her future husband. How lucky had she been in her past life to marry someone as perfect as Scott? But she wasn't complaining. She didn't think she would ever find anybody else who held her heart as strongly as Scott did.

"You do know that this means our pack name will have to change too, since the alpha is no longer a McCall," she points out after making the observation.

He nods, having already known. "I don't mind. In fact I think it'll give us sort of an edge, being called the Yukimura Pack."

She raises a brow. "Edge?"

"Anyone who isn't a close ally will think we're a pack of kitsunes instead, not a pack of werewolves and other supernatural creatures. We could probably fool people into thinking that we may even possess all thirteen types of kitsune," he grins, finding a certain joy in his musings.

Kira's brow only raises. "You've been spending too much time with Stiles and Mason," she says but she too finds the entire idea amusing. Imagine, a pack of kitsunes running around Beacon Hills. She was sure there would be enough tricks to last the town centuries.

He shrugs. "I'll have you know, this was entirely my idea. Those two had nothing to do with it. "

"Oh? And if that's right, are you sure _that's_ not the real reason you want to take on my last name?"

Scott places a hand on his chest, shooting her a look of mock offence. "You wound me Kira."

She rolls her eyes at his dramatics but is nonetheless still very amused. "I'm just saying. You seemed so enthusiastic about the whole idea."

"As fun as it all sounds, I'm always enthusiastic when it comes to our future." He shoots her a meaningful look this time, and she can't help but return the look with a tender smile. The fact that they are soon settling down with each other was something she didn't even consider ever happening when they first got together. To think that it had been almost six years since they started dating, and after all the murders and supernatural happenings in Beacon Hills, that they'd survived it all and were actually going to marry was incredible in itself. She didn't think she could be any happier.

"Then how about we hyphenate our names then," she suddenly proposes, bringing forth his attention.

"Like?

"Either Yukimura-McCall, or McCall-Yukimura. It's the best of both worlds then."

She watches him give it some thought, before he throws her a question that catches her off guard. "Why are you so against me taking your name?"

At first, it's because of societal tradition, that the woman always takes the man's name. But the more she thinks about it, the more she realises it's something else. It's not just taking a name, it's sharing it. It's like sharing a part of his identity, like they were well and truly bound and nothing could ever break them apart. "I'm not against it! I just, I just wanted to become Kira McCall after marriage, you know?"

She doesn't find the need to explain any further because Scott understands completely. It's why he wanted to take on her name too. "I get it, and if that's what you want, we'll hyphenate the names then."

Kira can't stop herself as she flings herself at him, wrapping him in a tight embrace as Scott chuckles against her, holding her tightly against him. "I vote for Yukimura-McCall though. It flows a lot smoother than McCall-Yukimura," she says as she pulls away.

He nods in agreement. "That's true," he replies, before standing up and offering her a hand.

"Let's tell the others of our pack name change then," he says to her, Kira looking up at him in surprise.

"What? We're changing the pack name too?"

"You said it yourself, if my name changes, then the pack name changes accordingly. Besides, you're just as much of an alpha of this pack than I am. You're not just the 'alpha's mate' or some stupid title like that. You're your own leader, and I think this will be the perfect opportunity to showcase that."

Kira has to stop herself from throwing herself at him yet again and smothering him with kisses. God, can this man be anymore amazing?

"So, shall we future Mrs Yukimura-McCall?" And when he flashes her that dimpled grin of his, she thinks that _yes_ , Scott McCall can definitely be more amazing.

She takes his hand, intertwining it with hers. "We shall, future Mr Yukimura-McCall."

* * *

 **omake**

"The Yukimura-McCall Pack? That's a bit of a mouthful, isn't it?" Stiles remarks, as soon as the announcement had been made.

There a few mutterings and nods in agreement as everyone looks at each other, but the couple pay them no heed. Instead, they share a look before Scott steps forward. "It's alright if you guys want to keep it as the 'McCall Pack' since it's your pack too. I'm just suggesting, since I'm taking on the name Yukimura-McCall after marriage."

After his explanation, Scott gently squeezes Kira's hand in reassurance, an action that doesn't go unnoticed. Stiles watches the two, sees how Scott appears to be at complete peace and how the ever present smile is still on his face. He soon realises how much the name change would mean to them, Scott in particular. Honestly, he didn't think he'd ever seen the man so happy, even with his withstanding optimism throughout the hell they had been through as teenagers. But Kira, Kira was like his own beacon of light that seemed to light up his entire world. If Kira, which he had absolutely no doubt, made Scott this happy, as his best friend, he had wished for nothing more than to honor that. And that would only mean for a name change.

"Yukimura-McCall Pack it is then," Stiles announces, everyone turning their heads to him in surprise, including the engaged couple. He doesn't look at them, instead sharing a look with the rest of the pack that they immediately understood. After having been a pack for so long, a sort of pack telepathy had developed (they couldn't read each other's minds of course, but they may as well have been able to) and they were all on the same wavelength; _it would make Scott happy._

And as they want nothing more than their alpha's happiness, they turn back to both him and Kira with a chorus of agreement. "Yukimura-McCall Pack it is."


End file.
